Pharaoh
by Kd Zeal
Summary: AU I don't know how to summarize this... What if Yugi lost the duel with Arcana? VERY what if. Chap. 6 up! Sorry, I've been gone forever... I think I'm back on track!
1. Chap 1

Okay, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. This is an Alternate Universe, and starts at the end of the duel with Arcana.  
  
I stared in dismay at the card I'd drawn. Neo the Magic Swordsman, a strong card, one of my favorites, but…he wasn't strong enough to beat Arcana's Dark Magician. He wasn't even strong enough to effectively protect me from the next attack. I couldn't believe it; after coming this far, I was going to lose.  
  
/Spirit, what's wrong?/ Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
Yugi, my hikari… I was going to lose him. /I…can't win,/ I admitted quietly.  
  
/What??/ he yelped, shocked. I didn't blame him; I'd never lost, and to lose now…  
  
/I have 700 life points, and the strongest monster I have is Neo, with 1700 attack points. Arcana's Dark Magician has 2500 attack points. He'll beat Neo by 800 points, which will take me to zero. I can't win./  
  
"Are you going to play your card, or have you finally realized how hopeless it is?" Arcana's voice cut through my private conversation with my aibou.  
  
Might as well try one last time… "Arcana, please! Stop this silly game, now!"  
  
The madman smiled in glee. "And lose my sweet Catherine? Stop whining and play!"  
  
I sighed. I didn't think it would work. "I place Neo the Magic Swordsman, in attack position," I said, suiting actions to words. The holographic Neo materialized, faithful as always, but troubled.  
  
/Master, you know I cannot beat him,/ he whispered to my mind.  
  
/Yes, I know. But I need you to buy me time. He can't get the Puzzle, but I need time to save it./ I replied.  
  
Without moving, Neo somehow gave the impression of a bow. /I will give my all, Master./  
  
Arcana began to laugh, and I tensed, waiting for his move. I would have to move fast, and couldn't waste a second. Neo wouldn't hold for long. "What are you doing, Yugi! You know that weak monster can't stand against my Dark Magician. You lose, and I win my sweet Catherine!" I wish he'd just shut up and move! Wait, what was that? "Dark Magician, attack! Dark Magic Attack!" Arcana ordered. As soon as his monster began to move, I acted.  
  
/Sorry, Yugi/ I muttered, shocking my hikari out of his body entirely and slamming him into the Puzzle. I didn't have the time to be gentle. The magic attack had reached Neo, and he was already beginning to fray. I ripped the chain off my neck and threw the Puzzle toward the door as hard as I could. I don't know if I succeeded or not; the attack enveloped me, and the cold edge of the Dark Energy Disk brushed my legs before the smoke cleared. I had lost. I hoped I hadn't lost my last gamble; that Yugi was safe in the Puzzle, and that I had, indeed, heard the voices of his friends outside the door.  
  
***  
  
/Sorry, Yugi/ the spirit muttered to me before a blinding pain racked me. What was going on?  
  
/Spirit!! Sorry for what?? What is this!?/ I yelled into the darkness. Silence answered me, and then blackness took me.  
  
I don't know how long I was out. Hey, I wasn't even sure where I was, how could I know how long I was out? A familiar voice woke me. /Yugi? Yugi, are you there?/ I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a strange place, filled with mist, half-heard roars and shrieks sounding all around me. I shivered. I knew full well what this place was, and I didn't want to be here.  
  
/Spirit!! Spirit, where are you? Why am I in the Shadow Realm?/ I cried out, panicked.  
  
/Yugi! the spirit's voice answered, full of relief. And slowly, the spirit began to appear from the darkness around me. /Yugi, I can't get in. You have to come out to me. he said, fading again.  
  
/Wait!! How do I get out?/ I called, trying to run towards the spot where he'd been. Something popped, or snapped, or… I'm not sure, but something happened, and abruptly I was standing before the spirit, with a definite sense of being 'out'.  
  
/Not too hard, was it, aibou?/ he asked, grinning.  
  
/Spirit, what happened? Why am I here?/ I said again.  
  
His smile faded. /Don't call me 'spirit' anymore. I'm not the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle any longer. Call me Yami, like they used to…/ he trailed off into memories.  
  
/Wh-what do you mean, you're not the spirit any longer?? Spirit…Yami, what happened?/  
  
/Sit down. Don't worry, you're not in any danger from the Shadow Realm now. As for what happened…you'd really better sit down. Yami waited until I complied, folding down onto ground I couldn't see. /Well…you see…I, er… Well…/ he stuttered. I'd never seen Yami this toungetied.  
  
/Oh for the love of Ra! Just tell him already!/ a new voice complained. I looked around, and finally found Dark Magician fading into view beside Yami.  
  
/I though I told you to stay out of this,/ Yami sighed tiredly.  
  
To my surprise, Dark Magician smiled. /You did. But then I realized that technically, you're not the Pharaoh any more, and I thought you'd need help./  
  
/Y-yami…what's Dark Magician doing here…? And what's he talking about? I asked, very confused.  
  
/One question at a time, Yugi, please?/ Yami muttered, rubbing his temples. /Okay, let's try again. I, well… I tried something to confuse Arcana, or whomever was controlling him. I…switched us./ For some reason, Yami seemed quite embarrassed.  
  
/You…what?/ I asked, still confused.  
  
It was Dark Magician who answered. /He switched you. He took full control of your body, and gave you the Puzzle, and any and all sundry powers, abilities, authority, etc. that come with the Puzzle. While he's got the memories, you have the power, and are now the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, and the Pharaoh./  
  
/I'M WHAT??/ I hollered before fainting again.  
  
***  
  
I watched my aibou faint, and glanced askew at Dark Magician. /You know that's not quite right. I commented, walking over to Yugi and brushing the hair out of his face.  
  
/Oh? asked Dark Magician, raising one of his eyebrows. /Okay, so he might have to work to impose his will on some of us, but he has the right to do so. And I'm pretty sure he has the strength./  
  
I had to chuckle at that. Dark Magician has a rather…unusual sense of humor. /Do you honestly think he could command one of Seto's Blue Eyes? Now granted, our deck will probably obey him, but the others…/  
  
/Don't worry about him. They're not foolish enough to attack on their own, and for their masters to send them into attack, it has to be a Duel. Yugi's a good enough duelist to survive./  
  
/I still think you were misleading./ I grumbled. /Well, how're we going to get him back into the Puzzle?/  
  
Dark Magician shot me a confused glance, them smiled in understanding. /He'll go automatically when somebody calls for him. You did, too./  
  
/…oh…/  
  
***  
  
/Spirit? Spirit of the Puzzle, are you there? Please, I need your help!/ a worried female voice called into the shadows, waking me. I was still disoriented; waking up in the Shadow Realm will do that to you.  
  
/What…?/ I sent back. /Who is this?/ A woman…well, I guess that was a good sign.  
  
/Oh, Spirit, there you are! It's me, Anzu! Thank-you so much for answering me!/  
  
/Anzu? What's going on? What's wrong?/  
  
/Yugi's gone! We can't find him! I found the Puzzle, but that's it! Do you know where Yugi is, Spirit?/  
  
I blinked and thought a while. I finally noticed that Anzu was calling me 'Spirit', which meant she didn't know what had happened. Well, of course. This might take some explaining. /Whoa, Anzu, calm down! I…er…are you sitting down?/ It was weird talking without seeing her. Well, Yami used to manifest when he was talking to me. I wondered if I could do the same. Or maybe I should wait until AFTER I explained things.  
  
/Okay, I'm sitting down. SPIRIT! Are you still there?/ she asked, sounding slightly hysterical. Well, I couldn't blame her.  
  
/Yes, Anzu, I'm here. But, well…/ Now I knew why Yami had been some tongue-tied. /I'm not the Spirit. Or well, maybe I am. I'm not sure… I'm Yugi. Yami…he says he switched us./  
  
/Yami? Who's that? And what do you mean, switched you?/  
  
I shrugged to myself. /I dunno for sure. That's just what he said. Yami was the Spirit, but he says that now…well, I think I've taken his place.  
  
So, what do you think? Flames will be used to heat my house. And I WILL continue this! Muhahahaha!!! Er... *note to self: must stop reading Bakura's book of Threats and More...* 


	2. Chap 2

A/N To own or not to own, that is the question. Wether tis nobler in mind to be sued, or *stops as a book hits her* Ow! Okay, okay! Not to own!!  
  
Anzu was quiet for a while. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Hah, I couldn't even see her, how could I guess what she was thinking? /Anzu? Anzu, can I ask you a question?/  
  
Once again, Anzu's voice filled the darkness where I was. /Sure. What is it, Yugi?/  
  
/What happened? I mean, when you got to the arena. What did you see, what was going on?/  
  
/Um…well, the Puzzle was on the floor, and there's this strange man in the back hugging a doll. Uh, he keeps saying something about 'Catherine', and 'Master Marik', and, er… 'That pathetic Pharaoh.'/  
  
I nodded, then realized Anzu couldn't see my visual clues. This was going to take some getting used to! /The man was Arcana. I was dueling him. But I don't recognize the name Marik…I'll have to ask Yami./ I sighed. /Hey, Anzu, do you know what happened to my deck?/  
  
/Oh, yeah! That was on the floor too, inside the arena. I got it. And that strange man said that as long as I was collecting a deck, I might as well take his. He didn't care about it at all, and he has some nice cards in it!/  
  
/I know,/ I commented dryly. /That's the deck I lost too. Hey, where are you? Um…/ I wanted to try coming out, like Yami did when we were dueling, but I wasn't sure how to tell Anzu that!  
  
She laughed, /why, I'm still in the arena. I grabbed the Puzzle and the decks, then tried to contact the Spirit, but got you./  
  
/Humm…Anzu, I'm going to try something,/ I said. I willed myself to *be her.* There was a flash of light, and then I opened my eyes.  
  
"Weird…" I muttered. I looked down, then blushed and hastily looked away. It had worked; I was in Anzu's body! "Really weird…" I glanced around and saw Arcana, weeping and thanking 'Master Marik.' "Arcana! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's my Catherine, my dear sweet Catherine! Thank-you, Master, thank-you!" The masked duelist didn't seem to have heard me.  
  
I walked over and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me. "Arcana! What's wrong with you? Can't you see that's just a doll? Your Master lied to you; he didn't give you Catherine at all!"  
  
"Go away, foolish girl! You seek to keep me from my dear Catherine!" he said yanking his arm from my grasp and going back to his doll. I shook my head; he was hopeless. I sighed and relaxed something, falling back into the mists and allowing Anzu to regain control of her body. I didn't think I'd be possessing her often.  
  
/Spir…er, Yugi? What happened?/  
  
/I…er…I possessed you. Uh, like Yami used to do with me…/ I made a mental note to try letting her know what was happening next time.  
  
/You did WHAT??/ she shrieked. I covered my ears; her shriek was quite painfully reverberating in nothing.  
  
/Listen, Anzu? Can we just go home? I need to talk to Yami and figure things out…/ I murmured. Life had just become very confusing.  
  
A/N Yikes! Short chapter! Sorry, but I have some things I want to mention. I'm going to be spliting this into three fics, a Yugi/Anzu, a Yugi/Seto, and...I don't know quite how to classify the last... They won't be updated together, or evenly. And to Anzu haters, well, I haven't yet heard a friendship speech, so don't hate her. That may change...  
  
Review time!!  
  
Ollen70: Hi again! I think you're my favorite reviewer! Sorry I can't help with style...I try to update fast!!  
  
b-chan: No, I don't need heating. It's summer! Thankies!  
  
Yami-Yugi: er, sorry. Here goes: Yami, the Spirit, switched his...'anchor'. Normally, if the Puzzle were removed, Yami would revert to it, but when he switched anchores, HE anchored in Yugi's body, and was sent to the Shadow Realm, while YUGI was anchored in the Puzzle, and is protected from the Shadow Realm, even though that's now where he lives. Help?  
  
Fishkisser: You kiss fish? Oh well, glad you like!  
  
Tsunami Wave: Yay, it's different! Chappy's here! 


	3. Chap 3

Anzu haters rejoice!! I have heard a friendship speech and…yeah… No Yugi/Anzu. Although I'm still not going to bash her. I don't think… Although that too may change. Well, on to the fic!! Still don't own.  
  
I paused in front of the door, wondering just what I would find. The network had shown that Yugi was here, and I was curious to know why he was in such an out-of-the-way local. His friends had seemed worried about him, and while I didn't really care about him, I didn't want a death in Battle City. So, I was out Yugi-hunting.  
  
I finally reached for the door, but it was wrenched open before I could touch the handle. It was that annoying girl, Ann, or something. Her eyes got really big, and her hand clutched at the ugly necklace she was wearing. Honestly, I will never know where that girl gets her things…it looked like an upside-down pyramid or something. "S-seto!" she gasped, stepping back a bit.  
  
I followed, mostly to get into the room. A quick scan revealed no trace of the spiky haired duelist, so I had to ask, "Where's Yugi?"  
  
Again the girl reached for her blasted pendant. "He's…not here. He's…" Her eyes grew distant, then she was looking back at me with big brown eyes. "Kaiba-san…will you…" She paused, started again. "Will you please…teachmetoduel?  
  
She said that last part so fast that I was forced to take a few moments to puzzle it out. "Will I…teach you…to duel?" I asked incredulous. "Why would I want that? I came here to find Yugi; if he's not here, then I must go. Good-bye." I began to turn around when it hit me; that damn necklace the girl was clutching at! It was the same as that little Yugi always wore! I spun back around. "Wait…"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba-san?"  
  
"Maybe I will teach you…But in return…" I allowed myself a tight smile, aware of how it affected women. "Once I have done teaching you, we'll have a little Duel, a real one. You can't win Locator Cards; it's too far into the tournament for that… So what CAN you win, hmm?" I pretended to think while she watched me avidly. "I know, if you win, you'll get to have my life for…say, five years. You can live in my house, with my servants…heck, you can even run my company if you really want! And of course, I'M included in the prize…" I trailed off. Let her think what she would; I would NOT do anything like THAT! "But now, what if I win?"  
  
"I don't suppose you'd want my life…" she answered despondently. Well, she was smarter then I'd thought!  
  
"No…" I studied her briefly once more, then met her eyes. "If I win, I'll take your new necklace."  
  
Once again, her hand moved. "What? But…"  
  
I grinned again, this time a little more cruelly. "Well, it's your choice. Take it or leave it." I started to leave again, more slowly then before.  
  
"W-wait!" The call came as I expected, and I slowly turned, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "I…I'll do it! And I'll beat you!"  
  
"Then I will met you tomorrow." I turned and walked away, not stopping this time.  
  
***  
  
I was really bored in my new home. Gray mist and bestial howls could only entertain a person for so long. Unfortunately there wasn't anywhere better to go. Sure I could visit Anzu's soul room, but that was almost as bad as the Shadow Realm. True, there wasn't any mist, but it was so…girly. Finally I decided to talk to Yami, and tell him what I'd learned. I probably should have done that earlier…  
  
/Yami…? Yami, are you out there/ I wasn't about to leave the dubious safety of the Puzzle without reassurance that there was SOMEONE waiting for me.  
  
/Aibou? Yes, I'm here. What is it?/  
  
/One moment,/ I answered, willing myself out. /eeekkk!!!!/ Go ahead, laugh. You'd scream to if you'd came nose-to-nose with Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Which is what I'd just done… It reared back and blinked at me.  
  
/PHARAOH?/ a strong 'voice' resonated, presumable the dragon. The large blue head came nearer, and the monster sniffed me. /THIS IS OUR PHAROH?/ it asked again. I caught a strong sense of disappointment in it's voice.  
  
Yami replied, a hint of laughter in his voice. /Don't be so rude, Winged Dragon./  
  
The dragon sniffed at me again, then sighed /WELL, HE CARES FOR US…/ Then, to my surprise, Winged Dragon went into a bow. /WELCOME, PHARAOH. RULE WELL./  
  
I smiled nervously, and inclined my head slightly. /I-I'll try./ The dragon nodded once, then flapped it's wings and took off. As it flew away, I turned to Yami. /What was that all about?/  
  
Yami grinned. /Your subjects want to meet their new Pharaoh, of course./  
  
/Next time, will you at least warn me?/  
  
/Maybe. What did you want?/  
  
I blinked, remembering just why I was out here in the first place. /Do you know who 'Marik' is? Arcana was babbling about him./  
  
A frown creased Yami's forehead. /…Marik? Marik… It's…familiar./ A spasm of anger crossed his face, and he clenched his fist. /Arrg… I can't REMEMBER… And it's important too…/  
  
I reached out to comfort Yami, but before I could touch him I was pulled back into the Puzzle. Anzu was calling for me. /What is it?/ I snapped, a little put out.  
  
/I've got great news! Seto's going to teach me how to duel!!/ she squealed.  
  
/Seto's going to *what*?/  
  
/Teach me to duel!! He's going to pick me up tomorrow and teach me!!/  
  
Two questions warred in my mind; why can't *I* teach you, and how did you get *Seto* to agree to teach you. I decided that the last question was more important. /Um…Anzu? Just why is Seto willing to teach you?/  
  
She closed off from me. It was strange how I could feel it. /Well…we just made a little wager…And when I win, I get to live his life for five years!! Isn't that great?!/  
  
Seto was betting five years of his life to her? Something told me that I didn't want to know what stakes *she'd* given. But I had to ask. /And what happens if you loose, Anzu?/  
  
/Um, well…does it really matter? I'm not going to loose!/ I didn't reply to that, except to strengthen my will, again in the same manner Yami had. Finally, Anzu broke. /Well…I kinda… Told him he'd win… Well, if he wins…hegetsyourPuzzle./  
  
I had been right. I hadn't wanted to know.  
  
Humm...sorry, really short chapter!! 0_0;; My comp got a virus, so I lost what I'd had and had to re-type. Forgive me? 


	4. Chap 4

Anzu haters rejoice! I think I finally heard a 'friendship speach' and...yeah... No Yugi/Anzu. Though I'm still not going to BASH her... Uweehehehe... On to the fic! Er....don't own.  
  
I stood before the door and grimaced. I had traced that little Yugi here, and I was very curious whom he was Dueling, where this illegal arena had come from, and why he was willing to risk expulsion from Battle City for this Duel. I arranged my features into my usual sneer and walked in. That girl, Ann or something, met me as I walked in.  
  
"K-Kaiba!" she gasped, clutching at her necklace. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I brushed past her and glanced about the room. "Where is Yugi?" I snapped. Again the girl grabbed at her necklace. I don't even know where she got such an ugly thing. It looked like a large golden pyramid turned on it's point. Wait a minute… "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Um, er…well…" Her eyes suddenly unfocused, then she looked up at me with large brown eyes. "Kaiba-san, will you please teach me to play Duel Monsters?"  
  
I stared at her in complete shock. "You…want me…to teach you?" I clarified. A thought wandered into my head, and I grinned wickedly. "Very well. I'll teach you. And after I teach you, we can have a little Duel. Your new necklace for, say…my services for five years?" She looked ready to decline, so I elaborated. "I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll even let you stay at my house. Wouldn't you like to have my life for a while?" I added my confidant smirk and saw her resistance crumble.  
  
"You have a deal, Kaiba!" she said, sticking her hand out. I didn't let her see my grimace as I shook it. Oh well. The deal was set, and if my hunch was correct I'd soon have the pendant little Yugi was so fond of.  
  
***  
  
/Spir…er, Yami? Are you there?/ I called into the darkness. As I waited for an answer, I considered how strange it was; I'd only been in the Shadow Realm for about ten minutes, but already I was adapting.  
  
/Yes, aibou, I'm here. But you'll have to come out to see me; I'm not allowed in any longer./  
  
I willed myself *out* again, and found myself nose-to-nose with Curse of Dragon. /Eep…!/  
  
Yami stepped around the bone colored dragon. /Don't worry about him. He heard what happened and came to see the new Pharaoh,/ he said, grinning slightly.  
  
/Umm…oh./ I looked at the dragon, who had pulled slightly away. /Uh, hi./  
  
/DISAPPOINTING,/ the dragon said. I nearly jumped out of my socks. It would take me a while to get used to the monsters talking. /BUT IT KEPT US SAFE./ He seemed to consider, then bowed his head to me. /WELCOME, PHARAOH. RULE WELL./  
  
/I-I'll try,/ I responded.  
  
I swear the thing winked at me. /INDEED./ He bowed again, then flew away. I looked at Yami.  
  
/Would you PLEASE warn me next time there's a monster out here?/  
  
he shrugged slightly. /This is the Shadow Realm. There's nearly always a monster out here. Anyway, you're the Pharaoh. They have to obey you, even if you have to fight to get them to. What did you want to talk about?/  
  
I sighed and sat down. /Have you ever heard the name 'Marik'?/  
  
/Marik…? It's familiar… Why?/  
  
/It seems that's who Arcana was working for./  
  
/Humm…Marik… It's so familiar! But…/ Yami trailed off.  
  
Dark Magician faded in from the mists. /If I may…?/ he asked quietly. The voice was different, as were the clothes. This was Arcana's Dark Magician.  
  
/Yeah, what?/ I answered. Yami was still deep in thought.  
  
/I believe Marik is much like yourself. Or rather, him,/ he pointed at Yami. /He always carried a golden rod with him. He used it to make people do what he wanted them to do./ The Dark Magician shrugged very slightly. /I overheard what you were talking about. I wanted to apologize for my actions in the Duel./  
  
Yami shook his head. /There's no need. I know that you had no choice. And you've really helped here./  
  
/So you know who Marik is?/ I asked excitedly.  
  
/I have an idea. And it's not good,/ Yami said. He began to say more, but I couldn't hear him. As he was talking, I felt a pull, and I was yanked *inside*, although I wasn't even sure inside what.  
  
/Hey, Yugi, guess what!/ Anzu yelled at me.  
  
I winced. /Anzu, you don't need to yell! I can hear you!/  
  
/Oh, sorry…/ she said, quieter. /Anyway, guess what?/  
  
/What?/  
  
/I've asked Seto Kaiba to teach me how to duel, and he accepted! And after I've learned, we're going to play a real Duel, and if I win he'll be my servant for five years! Isn't that great?/  
  
I blinked. I didn't remember her being such a ditz before… /Anzu…what if you DON'T win that Duel?/ I was afraid to ask.  
  
/Urm, well…what's it matter? I'm not gonna lose!/  
  
/Anzu…what did you wager?/ No, I definitely didn't want to know.  
  
/Well…on the off chance I lose…then…well, I'll kinda have to…giveKaibathepuzzle./  
  
I was still a moment, trying to work out what she'd said. /You'll…give Kaiba the…PUZZLE?/ Nope. I really HADN'T wanted to know.  
  
This is the origanal form of this chap. If you really prefer the first version, tell me and I'll replace it. I'm not dead. I WILL finish this. In time... hehe...  
  
Replies!  
  
Ryasha: Cool name... Yes, it's supposed to be funny. Sometimes. lol  
  
Smarty1: Yami's isn't dead! He'll be around more.  
  
Shitsumon: Don't you love it!? _  
  
Skittles: I'm working on it!!  
  
b-chan: Yes, I mention everyone... Original? Cool.  
  
Ollen: Thanks!  
  
fishkisser: I do TOO take forever! See? And can Yugi do that...? Dunno. He just did! :P Gross car... Never win? Poor you...  
  
Shitsumon(again): She IS daft... don't like?  
  
Fishkisser(again): I never give up, though...lol  
  
Skittles(again): Sorry, you DO have to wait... Here's a hint, though: Can we say, 'Poor Seto?'  
  
CheetorX: Thanks! I am, just slow... 


	5. Chap 5

I own Yu-gi-oh about as much as Anzu owns the Puzzle. Which will make more sense at the end of the chapter.  
  
I meet the girl at her house at eight in the morning in my limo. It was cheap enough, and if I wowed her she might just play better. Although there was always the chance she'd play WORSE...but I didn't think that was possible. She climbed into the limo with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow... Hey, I put together a deck last night. Would you mind looking at it?" she asked as she sat down. She pulled a deck out of her pocket and held it out to me.  
  
"Buckle in," I commented, taking the deck. "First lesson; don't let opponents know what's in you deck, unless you have a very good monster and you want to scare them." She nodded eagerly, and I mentally sighed. The sooner I was done with her the better. I glanced through her deck. There WERE some good cards in it; two Dark Magicians and a Dark Magician Girl foremost. "It'll serve," I said, handing it back.  
  
The day was arguably the longest in my life, and I've had some long days. First I had to drag the girl away from my little brother, and then deal with her disappointment when I declined to use the holographic equipment while I was teaching her. Then there were the lessons themselves. She didn't seem able to pick up on much of anything, although every now and again she'd change. When she changed, it was almost like dueling Yugi again. Finally, near evening, I said that I thought she was ready for a real Duel.  
  
"Dueling with the equipment can be difficult if you're not used to it, so we'll play a few Duels before we play for stakes," I announced. She grinned and nodded.  
  
An hour later I was almost ready to stop dueling for a lifetime. I had never seen so many bad moves played by one person before. And before almost every move, the girl would blank out for two, three, sometimes five minutes. Now, I understand taking time to plan a move, and if she'd made good moves I would have understood. But no, every time she would shake her head, then make almost the worst move possible. Just to end it, I allowed stakes after three Duels. I was winning easily, of course, when another of those pauses happened. This time she growled at the end, and made... a good move! Once again, it was like dueling Yugi. But even he wouldn't have been able to salvage the mess the girl had made. It took only four moves after that to completely wipe out her life points.  
  
"Well, girl? I believe you have something that belongs to me..." I drawled as she stood there in shock.  
  
"Wha...what...?"  
  
"The pendent, girl!" I snapped, impatient.  
  
She blinked, then sighed and slowly lifted it over her head...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Anzu, what's going ON??/ I asked for the...oh, I'd lost count. She replied as she always did, with a 'fine'. I continued pacing in the gray nothingness of the Shadow Realm. Yami had always known what was going on, even when I didn't tell him... There had to be a way to... what, eavesdrop on her? Well...why not?  
  
But... I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find out what was going on in the 'real world'. The last I knew was that Kaiba was doing some holographic practice Duels, but I was sure that he had to be done with that by now.  
  
/Anzu...!!!/ I called again.  
  
/If you're so worried, take control,/ a man's voice suggested smoothly.  
  
/What!? Who are you?/ I called into the darkness outside of the Puzzle.  
  
/You heard me,/ the silky voice replied. Then it laughed, fading away as though the person was walking away. I sighed and thought about what the strange man had said. Just...take control? Without her permission? But then...hadn't Yami done the same to me quite often in the beginning? And...this WAS kinda important...  
  
/Anzu, if you don't let me out, I'm going to take control!/ I warned. She didn't answer, so I sighed and willed myself into her. There was a brief struggle, which I recognized from being on the other side, and then I was in. She was dueling Kaiba, and from the triumphant smirk on his face, he seemed to feel that he'd won. A quick glance at the field, and I agreed with him. Four turns later, I slipped back to the Puzzle, lambasting Anzu.  
  
/I...I just wanted to prove that I could win on my own.../ she replied, sounding tearful.  
  
Before I could reply, she was removing the Puzzle, and I was trapped in it. A moment later I felt Kaiba touching the gold, putting it on. He didn't call for me, of course. He didn't know about me. I didn't want to talk to him. Not yet, at least. Instead, I decided to search for the strange man whose advice had come too late.  
  
Hehehe... fun!! And I've even started on the NEXT chapter! I'm so good!! Right, well... Oh, and I had to change the method for changing point of veiw. As you noticed.  
  
Only one reviewer...? Owch... Well.  
  
Beginner150: Um...yeah... I guess it's based off the dub... And Arcana DID have Dark Magician. Anzu took it and it's now in Yugi's...er, Anzu's deck.  
  
Just so everyone knows... I have berely seen Yu-gi-oh! ALL of you have a better idea of the story then I do. That's why this is an AU. So I can excuse my mistakes! :) well, later. 


	6. Chap 6

Disclaimer here. 

The gray mists shifted endlessly. For a while, I thought I would get lost, until I realized that the Puzzle was ...calling to me? No, that's too strong. Rooting me? Anchoring? Well, at any rate, I could tell where the Puzzle was, and it seemed I could get there easily enough.

Why do I speak of distance and direction in the Shadow Realm? Because they exist. They're tenuous and confusing, but most definitely there. The Puzzle is like a building, invisible but there. It's a...presence, a force that keeps one corner of the Shadow Realm empty of everything but me. Or rather, the Pharaoh, I suppose. Which amounted to the same thing, at least for right now.

So I trudged about the Shadow Realm, guided by half-felt feelings and ideas. There were the usual roars and squeals, but I saw nothing. I concentrated on finding the mysterious man. Distance seemed to be governed as much by desire and force of will as anything, and I guess I did pretty well. I found myself outside something, probably another Item. I figured I might as well ask about the person here, thought I wasn't sure who, or what, was in this Millenium Item.

/H-hello?/ I called into the dark. There was no answer. /Hello, is anybody there?/ Again I waited, but there didn't seem to be anybody there. /Um.../

/Go away. I'm busy,/ a voice snarled. It was the same man from earlier, though this time he seemed angry.

/Oh...I'm sorry... I just wanted to thank you for earlier... I'll go now./ I started to walk away when suddenly a hand grabbed me.

/Wait. I know you,/ the man said, turning me. I gasped. I knew him too. He smiled. /Yugi Mouto./

/Ba...Bakura!?/ This couldn't be. Ryou couldn't enter the Shadow Realm like this... /What are you doing here, Ryou?/

Bakura's smile grew wider. /You know better then that./ He glanced around, then motioned to the Item. /Why don't we talk inside?/

I looked at the mists where the Item's presence was. The Ring, it had to be, I guess. /I-inside? I can.../

/Of course YOU can. Coming?/ Bakura turned and vanished into the Millennium Ring. I stood outside for a while thinking. I'd thought that Honda had freed Bakura from the Ring back on Pegasus' island. But thinking back on things... If Bakura still had the ring, things made a lot more sense. So the question was, would I be safe if I took not-Bakura's invitation? There was a roar from somewhere close to me, and I shrugged. I didn't really see how it could be much more dangerous for me in there.

I concentrated, and found myself slipping into the Item with no difficulty. He was waiting for me. /Ah, so you did come. Pharaoh, I suppose?/ I nodded hesitantly. /Well, well, well. I'd heard rumors of a new Pharaoh, but I didn't expect you. Please, have a seat./ He motioned, and 'furniture' appeared, as substantial as anything else was here.

/Thanks, uh...?/

/Oh, my name IS Bakura. But not Ryou./

/Uh, right, then...ur...Bakura. Um... Thanks for your help back there./

/Back there...? Oh, with your hikari./ He shrugged slightly. /It was nothing. If I may ask, what was going on?/

/Hi-hikari!? Anzu's not my hikari!/ I protested.

Bakura gave me a condescending look. /If that it was you wish to believe, then I guess it does not matter. What was happening? I do wonder./

I shrugged. I saw no reason NOT to tell him. He seemed a lot nicer here in the Shadow Realm. /Anzu was dueling Kaiba, and losing. I...didn't take over in time to help her.../

/From your tone, I would guess that you lost more then the duel,/ Bakura commented, almost comfortingly.

How much to tell him...? I hadn't even told Yami yet. /Y-yeah.../ I muttered, trying to add a "don't ask" to my tone.

Bakura smiled. /So, the Millenium Puzzle has yet another new master, I take it? Kaiba, I suppose./ His grin widened and became almost predatory. /Have you spoken to him yet?/

/I...no.../ Sure, he seemed nicer, but why did I have the feeling that he was going to try to use me?

He started laughing. /Oh, you have to let me see his reaction!/ Bakura chuckled. /He doesn't even believe in us!/

I stared, then started laughing myself. I hadn't thought about it that way yet. /But...what do you mean 'let you see'? I don't think you're going to be invited to his house anytime soon.../

/Oh, no, what I meant was you could let me into the Puzzle, like you're in my Ring. But I'll settle for just hearing about it./

/Wait...wait a minute! Even IF I let you in, you still couldn't see anything!/ I protested.

He shot me a look of disbelief, then shook his head. /You really are new to this, aren't you? You're in the Shadow Realm; you're the Pharaoh! Magic is your new way of life! Here, look./ Bakura pointed to the mist between us and concentrated. A picture of the real world appeared a desk and some homework. /This is what Ryou is seeing now./ The picture faded, and Bakura grinned again. /Now you try./

/What? But...I can't! It's your Item!/

/And you're in it. AND you have my permission. Now go on, I want to see how you do./

It didn't seem quite right, using Ryou's eyes like that. But then I thought that that might explain why Yami always knew what was going on. He'd probably done this all the time. It was probably possible to get sound, too... I started focusing, using that same part of my mind I used to move around with. Slowly, the image re-appeared, along with the sound of Ryou muttering to himself. Then Bakura laughed, and I lost my concentration.

/Oh, very good, very GOOD, Yugi!/ he said in delight. /You catch on quick! It took me weeks to get the hearing, too./ A wide, genuine smile lit his face.

I smiled back. /Thanks for showing me. I tried something like this earlier, but.../ I shrugged.

/But you didn't really know how. So...are you going to go talk to Kaiba now...?/ My reluctance must have shown on my face, because Bakura shook his head. /No, too soon yet. Humm... want to meet my deck?/

I...don't think anyone reviewed the past chapter... oh well. I got off track, but I think I know what I'm doing now. I think.


End file.
